Toda acción tiene una reacción
by Ale W
Summary: En una de sus tantas noches de estudio, Ed se traba con una ley de la física: "Toda acción tiene una reacción", a pesar de tener ejemplos en el libro, Ed busca una explicación más realista. ¿En qué le ayudará Winry? Ubicada en la infancia de los hermanos


**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece

**Toda acción tiene una reacción**

Los hermanos Elric estaban sentados en el piso de madera mientras se podía observar que toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Libros regados, pilares de estos mismos y algunos, muy pocos, en la estantería donde se supone deberían estar ordenados.

—Hermano, mamá nos regañará por todo este desorden —comentó, visiblemente preocupado el menor de los Elric, Alphonse.

El niño, esperando una respuesta fijó su vista en su hermano quien tenía en manos un libro bastante grueso, color gris que tenía por nombre "Las leyes de Newton" en color negro. El mayor, Edward, ni se inmutó o siquiera levantó la vista del libro para mirar a su hermano y contestarle a su comentario.

Al lo interpretó como un "lo arreglaremos después" aunque ni siquiera le hubiese mirado a los ojos. El menor suspiró algo cansado, tomó su libro de química y trató de prestarle atención al texto aunque sintiera que sus párpados se hacían más pesados. Y es que leer a la una de la madrugada sólo hacía que no se concentrara en los libros y se quedara dormido en posiciones bastante incómodas.

Al sentía como la cabeza se le iba para adelante acompañada por un abrir y cerrar de ojos bastante perezosos. El chico escuchó chasquear la lengua de su hermano mientras fruncía el ceño. Al se interesó por esa expresión.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó casi queriéndose poner palitos en los ojos para que no se cerraran.

—"Acción y reacción" —dijo Ed, mientras lo observaba.

—¿No lo entiendes? —interrogó otra vez el menor.

—Sí, pero quisiera un ejemplo más claro que: "Si dejas caer un vidrio, este se romperá" —citó el ejemplo que daba el libro.

—¿Si golpeas una pared con mucha fuerza, tus nudillos se quebrarán? —dio un ejemplo Al. Ed sólo se le quedó viendo.

—Sí, pero hay algo más complicado. Sobre todo con los humanos. Muchas de las veces sabemos qué reacción será, como por ejemplo, si te robo la comida mientras te mueres de hambre, seguramente te enojarás —garantizó Edward.

Al ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Sí, probablemente.

—Sin embargo si juegas con lo inesperado, ¿qué reacción tendrá? —argumentó Ed mientras cerraba de sopetón su libro.

—¿Qué quieres decir, hermano? —preguntó bastante soñoliento el niño mientras se frotaba los ojos para tratar de mantenerse despierto.

Ed rió por lo bajo.

—Nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir o mañana despertaremos muy tarde y habremos desperdiciado el día —aseguró Ed mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus piernas y brazos para luego dar paso a un largo bostezo. Al se levantó tambaleante y sonrió un poco mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación seguido por Ed.

Al no sabía qué se traía en manos Ed, y quizá se enteraría al otro día por la tarde ya que Ed, estaba seguro que no sabía qué reacción habría con lo que tenía en mente.

Al día siguiente Ed se despertó por el fuerte golpeteo de un pájaro en su ventana. El chico se estiró y restregó los ojos para tratar de enfocar su vista a la ventana. No hubo tiempo para prestarle atención al pájaro… recordó su idea y sonrió. Se dio una ducha y se alistó para desayunar.

—¿Cómo dormiste, Ed? —preguntó cariñosamente su madre mientras le servía el desayuno.

—Bien —contestó regalándole una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a devorar su comida.

—Hermano, recuerda que nos quedamos de ver hoy con Winry en el lago —anunció Al cuando terminó de tomar su vaso de leche. Ed miró aquella sustancia y quiso vomitar, pero inmediatamente recordó su plan.

—Sí, no lo olvidé —aseguró Ed mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar algo de jugo, la leche le repugnaba y no la iba a tomar.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron un momento a leer un poco para después tomar sus cosas y salir a zambullirse al lago.

Cuando llegaron divisaron una cabellera rubia que se movía como loca de un lado para el otro mientras escuchaban algunos ladridos y veían otra cabellera color marrón.

—Mira, Al, vino Den y… Lily —nombró a los integrantes que corrían por la orilla del lago. Cuando Ed pronunció el nombre de la chica de cabellos marrones, lo hizo con toda la intención de molestar a su hermano, con un tono en su voz bastante pícaro.

—Hermano… —reprochó cansado Al mientras suspiraba y se le adelantaba a Ed.

—Al fin llegan —manifestó su amiga Winry quien se acercaba a los hermanos para recibirlos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los cuatro niños y la mascota de la rubia jugando alegremente en el lago. Al flotaba mientras escupía un chorrito de agua por la boca, dándole un parecido a una pequeña fuentecilla. Lily observaba divertida la escena mientras creaba una pequeña réplica con sus manos, empapándole toda la cara a Al cuando sacaba el agua acumulada entre sus manos. Ed correteaba a Den mientras Winry corría detrás del perro para tratar de atraparlo, ambos niños iban a carcajadas mientras que el perro sacaba la lengua bastante divertido.

Pero para Ed la diversión iba a pasar a un segundo plano cuando efectuara su misión. Debía hacerlo o nunca comprendería el concepto "Toda acción tiene una reacción" y realmente quería saber sobre aquella _reacción_.

Cuando el sol se puso Al y Lily se dispusieron a trepar los árboles mientras que Den estaba siendo consentido por su dueña quien le rascaba alegremente la panza. Ed iba a aprovechar su oportunidad; y empezó con algo sutil.

—Estoy leyendo un libro que…

—No me sorprende, te la pasas leyendo libros —interrumpió Winry mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro. Ed quiso no frustrarse y empezarle a gritar. Contó hasta 10 y reinició su charla/misión.

—Sí, bueno el caso es que necesito hacer una prueba —comenzó Ed, pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor en el estómago, o como si no hubiera comido… la verdad es que Edward no pudo descifrar ese 'dolor' cuando sintió cómo Winry presionaba los labios inocentemente contra los de él mientras Ed cerraba frenéticamente los ojos y se dejaba besar por la niña.

Cuando Winry se separó, Ed comenzó a tratar de comprender lo apenas sucedido mientras toda la información le rebotaba en el cerebro. Edward sintió que tenía la cara echa un jitomate maduro enorme: rojo y brillante.

—"Acción y reacción"… Al me comentó que no lograbas comprenderlo a fondo. Verifica tú qué reacción hay —dijo la niñata mientras sonreía con un rubor en sus mejillas para luego echarse a correr mientras llamaba a Den para que jugara con ella.

**FIN**

**  
Bueno pues les traigo un EdWin hecho para un concurso en un foro de anime, gané el tercer lugar y unas excelente críticas :)**

**Espero a ustedes les guste. Cualquier duda, sugerencia y queja es bien recibida. **

**Saludos**

_Ale Whitlock_


End file.
